solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
SG 100 / 200 / 250
The SG 100 / 200 / 250 models were introduced in mid to late 1971 amidst a controversial overhaul of the SG lineup, slotting below the SG Pro. These models were short-lived, being discontinued in mid 1972 and replaced by the SG I / II / III models. Sales Figures 100 * $229.50 Body: * Beveled, solid Alder body ** No cutaway bevels * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc Maple * Set-in construction ** No angle ** Titebond glue * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic dot inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock ** Volute ** Body color-matched ** Silk-screened Gibson logo ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 14o pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Electronics: * One single coil pickup (neck) ** AlNiCo V magnet ** ~7.2k ohms DC resistance ** Black plastic cover w/ "Gibson" embossed ** Chrome mounting ring * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** CTS pots Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Kluson Deluxe 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** Chrome Keystone or Kidney buttons ** Enclosed gears * Single-ply Les Paul pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover, single-ply * Black Witch Hat knobs * Chrome front-mounted control plate * Harmonica bridge and claw tailpiece ** "Gibson" engraved chrome cover Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut 200 * $259.50 Body: * Beveled, solid Alder body ** No cutaway bevels * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc Maple * Set-in construction ** No angle ** Titebond glue * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic dot inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock ** Volute ** Body color-matched ** Silk-screened Gibson logo ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 14o pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Electronics: * Two single coil pickups ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~7.2k ohms DC resistance ** Black plastic cover w/ "Gibson" embossed ** Chrome mounting ring * 2 on/off slide switches * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** CTS pots Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Kluson Deluxe 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** Chrome Keystone or Kidney buttons ** Enclosed gears * Single-ply Les Paul pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover, single-ply * Black Witch Hat knobs * Chrome front-mounted control plate * Harmonica bridge and claw tailpiece ** "Gibson" engraved chrome cover Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut 250 Same as SG 200, but with Cherry Sunburst finish. * $279.50 SG-100 Junior (1972) As the SG-100 was being replaced by the SG I in mid 1972, some were made with the SG I's style of control plate. * Limited run: 272 produced Body: * Beveled, solid Poplar body ** No cutaway bevels * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc Maple? * Set-in construction ** No angle ** Titebond glue * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Acrylic dot inlays ** 12" radius * Large Open Book headstock * Volute * Silk-screened Gibson logo * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 14o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Electronics: * One "Dog Ear" P-90 ** Short AlNiCo V magnet ** ~8.5k Ohms D.C. resistance ** Chrome cover w/ "Gibson" engraving * 1 Vol, 1 Tone ** CTS pots ** Ceramic capacitor Hardware: * Chrome hardware * Gibson Deluxe 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** Chrome Keystone buttons ** Closed gears * Single-ply Les Paul pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover, single-ply * Black Witch Hat knobs * Chrome front-mounted control plate * Black plastic front-mounted control plate (mid '72) * Fully adjustable bridge ** "Gibson" engraved bridge cover * Compensated wraparound bridge/tailpiece (mid '72) Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut